The present invention relates to a memory access controller and a method for memory access control that may be employed in processor systems and are particularly suitable for security systems.
Security systems, such as they are realized on chip cards, have to be protected against attacks. By introducing digital mechanisms for error detection, particularly error attacks are very efficiently prevented. Such mechanisms include error codes used in connection with memories or hardware redundancy realized in connection with the used logic.
These security measures, however, also have disadvantages. For example, the chip area and the energy consumption of such a system is not insignificantly increased.